The Life and Adventures of a Rogue Synth
by TheEpicSuperman
Summary: A story about a rogue synth who in turn, changed the Commonwealth of Massachusetts and the opinion on synths across the Commonwealth
1. Chapter 1: The Gunners

The Gunners walked across the remains of the bullet ridden super mutants, blood staining their boots. Humans had won this battle. Well, mostly Humans. In the Commonwealth, there were machine that were seen as a cancer. Private Robbins had kept cover for many years since his, or its, creation. He just wanted to... Kill. He wanted to kill Super Mutants mainly. He knew what he was, he was half Courser and half bio synth. His extensive knowledge of vegetation, injuries, health, anatomy, blood and DNA came in handy more than once a day, because of one word: Gunner. He was a Private and a Medic. He loathed the Gunners, reckless, disregarding flesh and blood, but they were killing machines. Amongst his coding, he found many things. His name: CB-38, meaning Courser Bio and he was the 38th make of his kind. He also knew the name of his programmer: Virgil. All this killing was for Virgil. He was his creator, he was his... Father. CB or Robbins had two fathers. One was an old man of 60, who's DNA helped create Synths. This Father had a pet, named Kellogg. Kellogg had a charm of terrifying Instistute scientists, and making Synths uncomfortable. Kellogg had recently been sent to Fort Hagen. The other father he had was Virgil. The last he remembered of Virgil was that he was terribly sick. They had both teleported out of the Institute and went their separate ways. But before Virgil went, he asked one thing, ''CB, next time we meet, you better have a goddamn cure for me, and... Take care of yourself, I don't want to rebuild you, its beyond me, and so is re-progming you''. Virgil was rumoured to be hiding around the Glowing Sea, a radioactive wasteland to south of the commonwealth. Radiation wasn't a problem for a synth, as their body was mostly metal. But the Glowing Sea was full of mutated monsters that would tear him apart, thus, ending with his termination. And once a synth goes termination, they're gone forever. CB got down on his hands and knees and making sure nobody watching, ate a chunk of super mutant. A soon as he swallowed it, he wanted to disperse it out of his synthetic stomach. It wasn't a fit for the cure. He dispersed his stomachs content. Unfortunately, a gunner saw this all. ''What the hell are you doing!'' the gunner said. CB flushed with embarrassment. A gunner sergeant turned around around. ''What is it, soldier!?!'' The sergeant asked. The gunner then proceeded to tell the details of what he saw. The Sergeants face remained expressionless as the gunner spoke. A few seconds after the gunner finished, the sergeant spoke, ''Is this private a cannibal, eh?''. CB nodded. The sergeant thought for a second. ''You can eat what you find'' Decided the sergeant. Gunners looked at him in utter disgust, some looking queasy. ''What is your name, private?'' asked the sergeant. Without thinking, he blurted out ''CB-38''.

Gunners gasped.

The sergeant was speechless

It was as if the world had stopped turning.

But the silence was broken, when a gunner said ''S-Synth''. Then others said Synth. But then it became a loud chant. He had been revealed, exposed. At that moment, it was only a chant, but then a gunner screamed

''KILL THE FRIKKEN SYNTH!!!''

The Gunners got their guns out and loaded them with magazines of bullets. CB ran out of the CIT ruins and continued to run. He knew he had to go to him...


	2. Chapter 2: Diamond City: The Broken Mask

As soon as CB was out of sight of the Gunners, he stopped. He realised he just ruined a perfect relationship with the Gunners. CB continued to walk, seeing the locations he was passing. He passed Diamond City, a settlement which was peaceful to say the least. But they had a strict NO SYNTH policy. As he passed he saw a young woman in her early twenties at the gate of Diamond City, yelling angrily at the gate. ''What a loon'' Thought CB. The woman wore a faded cap and a red trench coat. She caught sight of CB and grabbed him. ''You, play along and I'll get you in this godforsaken place'' She whispered. She went over to a box and proceeded to lie and say that CB was a caravan owner and had enough vegetation to keep stocks up in stores scattered around Diamond City. She used her words to duel the box into submission. The gate opened, with rattle and clickity-clacks. Inside the gate was a man of about 50. He grabbed the woman angrily and shouted at her. CB learnt the woman's name was 'Piper' and she was a local reporter who's articles were controversial, to say the least. He learnt her latest article was about Diamond City security corruption. The mayor welcomed CB into the city and then walked away. CB walked into the city. Immediately the bright lights hit him, almost knocking him down. The place was sprawling with wastelanders, big and small, skinny and fat, stories to tell and secrets to keep. CB saw a noodle stand and went down. The noodles were being made by a robot called a 'Protectron' who was stirring a bowl of noodles. The robot caught sight of CB and said something in a different language. CB said yes and got a bowl of noodles. CB ate some and something bad happened... The noodles corrupted his systems and created an impulse to massacre. He got out his combat rifle and loaded it. His cause was set. He took aim on a person enjoying their noodles and pulled the trigger. The bullet hit the person's head, a bloody explosion occurred. Blood covered customers. The robot was showered with bits of head. Due to by-standers being shocked, CB made easy work of them. Blood littered the ground, runners being shot. However, the majority got away. A diamond city guard to a shot at CB's shoulder and blew a bit off. Electrics sparks flew everywhere. Once again, he had been exposed. He had broken his mask. CB collected his senses and ran. Diamond City security shot at him, denting his metal body. He continued to sprint as fast as his synthetic body could allow. He ran out of the gate and into the wild. He continued to walk to the Glowing Sea...


End file.
